XMen: The Last Stand Continued
by Catharine Carter
Summary: Events immediately following X3. Will come up with another title soon.
1. Teaser

X-Men characters belong to Marvel comics, unless noted by me in the begining of the chapter.

* * *

**_Teaser_**

The breath of the morning sun arose over the mountain shining on the lake below, but another breath was being taken far below the water's surface: the breath of a woman who had not inhaled deeply for months. The woman drew in her first conscious breath of air and choked through the musky heaviness. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling slightly pained, but not from light she expected to see, because there was no light at all. The muscles around her eyes hurt after the prolonged lack of use.

Once her eyes adjusted, she realized she wasn't anywhere she expected she should be. In fact, she had no clue where she was. She began to feel extremely claustrophobic. All she knew was she was incredibly confined and she didn't like it. She had to get out and she did. She focused all she was physically and mentally and broke free of what was restraining her to find herself surrounded by water. Completely panicked, she didn't know what to do other than just lay still. Common sense told her she would float to the surface, and she did.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Logan walked down the stairs into the foyer of the school and flipped on a light. He practically jumped when he saw the doors wide open and someone standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"  
"Logan," was all the woman could reply before passing out and falling to the ground.

* * *

When the woman awoke, she found herself in more familiar surroundings. Before even opening her eyes she knew she was in her own pajamas, in her own bed and in her own room. She also knew who was sitting beside her. She was admittedly disappointed it wasn't the man who should have been by her side, but was equally impressed at who it actually was.  
"Logan," she choked out.  
"Jean," Logan questioned, leaping from his chair to her side.  
Jean smiled softly and painstakingly opened her eyes, "What happened?" 

Logan felt like he should keep his distance, yet felt like she needed him. "You don't remember?" he enquired.  
Jean looked down at her lap and sighed, "I remember… water." She shot her head back up to look at him, "Logan, I drowned!"  
Logan swallowed, remembering how painful that was for him, feeling that same pain now resurfacing. He experienced the pain as if it was still a fresh wound form yesterday, but it hadn't happened yesterday. Yesterday he had lost her all over again. Yesterday he had lost her because he had chosen to stop her. He had stopped her. He had killed her, but yet still she laid there in front of him- helpless before him. Helpless as she had appeared to be just days earlier when they had been tearing each others' clothing off. He kept his distance.

"Jean," he began, "we thought you were dead… And then you weren't." He allowed her a moment of confusion. God knew he was sure as hell confused. "You came back, but you weren't yourself. You were…"  
She finished his sentence for him, "The Phoenix."  
"Yes,' he looked at her even more confused.  
She continued, "He always was afraid this would happen." She looked up at him, "What happened?"  
He answered slowly, "Jean, I'd never seen you like that before."  
"It wasn't me," she stated clearly.  
"What? But I saw you – I – I kissed you," Logan finished before he knew he'd started.  
Jean slightly blushed, not only from the thoughts Logan was projecting, but by those thoughts and her being in her room, in her bed, and in her pajamas, "Logan!"  
Logan took a mental step back, "It wasn't you."  
Jean smiled, "No, but thank you for the boost of confidence."  
Logan cleared his throat, "Happy to oblige."

Jean took a deep breath, "Logan, I need to know everything."  
Logan shook his head, "No, Jean. Let's just forget it. Let's just you and me hit the road and never look back."  
"Logan," was all she said and he knew he had to comply.  
Logan took a deep breath, "Where do you want me to begin?"  
Jean shook her head and patted the bed beside her, "Just give me your hands."  
Logan looked at her strangely, but did as she requested. Jean took a deep breath and took hold of his offered hands. She closed her eyes and let the images of the last few days soar from his conscious to hers.

Jean had to hold on tightly at seeing all the terrible things _she_ had done, but still managed to keep his hands in her grasp. It wasn't until the very end that she let go sobbing. "Logan," she cried.  
Logan wanted to take her into his arms, but didn't because he wasn't sure if she'd welcome it, "I'm sorry about Scott and the Professor, Jean."  
She looked up at him and shook her head, "I can't believe it."  
Logan nodded and then just stopped when she reached out her hand to him again. "What? You already know everything."  
"Just give me your hand," Jean requested softly.

Logan slowly gave her his hand with a confused look. He was even more confused when she pulled him down into her arms and kissed him. Jean wanted to do a whole lot more than kissing, but she knew she was in no state to do so.  
She reluctantly pulled away and smiled inwardly at how confused she had made him. "Logan," she implored, "will you hold me?"  
Logan considered her carefully and then nodded, lying down beside her. She snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Logan," she asked, "did you really mean what you said?"  
"About what?" Logan wondered.  
Jean snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest, trying not to think about Scott as she said, "About loving me."  
Logan closed his eyes as well, "I do love you, Jean."  
And after that, there was silence. They fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
